


Through the camera lens

by cherrylng



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, that is some subtle sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the camera lens, Tom Kirk sees a Matthew Bellamy that no one but himself can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the camera lens

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I wrote Bellkirk? _Because I can_.

Tom has pictures of the band, of  _his_  band, collected throughout the years since its inception and when he first got a camera in his hands. They joked that he and his camera together are a menacing presence and a bane to their lives, but they take this all in stride and a laugh.  
  
After all, he is one of the true sources to show to the fans what the band is doing, and play around with these fans too for they treated him much like a member of Muse, like a family. A family that spans throughout the globe.  
  
Yet, there are some pictures that he never shows to the fans, nor to the band. These, taken from what he sees through the lens of the camera, are his to see. The secrets that they agreed never to show, blurry ones taken without preparation, ugly photos that are blackmail worthy.  
  
And then there's Matt.  
  
Matt isn't photogenic by a photographer's standards, but Tom works with that challenge, and the photos come out as what they wanted to see. The blue-eyed, tiny, crazy, genius guitarist that is a rockstar to the world.  
  
From what Tom sees however, is what he swears is through the camera lens. Those same blue eyes that stare at him through the lens, are intense, the kind that bore holes into him. Those same blue eyes that, when the pupils dilates, makes it feel as though he is staring into the dark abyss, and the abyss stares back at him.  
  
Through the camera lens, Tom Kirk sees Matthew Bellamy, musical genius and best friend, who can be mischievous and playful, cheekily playing along anyone for his own entertainment and boredom.  
  
On the other side of the coin, he sees Matthew Bellamy, a seductive minx that would always look at him like this when he pulls the camera up and clicks.  
  
Through the camera lens, Tom Kirk sees a Matthew Bellamy who has not stopped this seductive flirtation to him for years. Who would make Tom’s name be the sexiest name in the world when spoken to him or screamed at in the throes of passion.  
  
When he puts down the camera, Tom is approached by a Matthew Bellamy, sharing a rough, intimate, and breathless kiss. To signify to Tom that he belongs to Matt, just as much as the singer is his when he puts the camera down and grabs the other by his hair, by his arms, his back, his ass, or just his face.  
  
Tom never shares those pictures of Matt to others, because those pictures of Matt are inappropriate, not safe for the eyes of the public to see, it would ruin the band's reputation. And these are all his for himself to see. All these pictures are taken for him and Matt to see in their privacy.

Pictures taken through a camera, from the studio to the bedroom.


End file.
